


Took Some Time To Get Here (But It's Better Late Than Never)

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago today, Phil had just reached three hundred thousand subscribers, and Dan remembers how elated Phil was when that happened, how he wanted to bake a cake for every single one of his subscribers. And now he has two million, and honestly, Dan could probably cry right now because he’s just so happy. Phil deserves this so much - he deserves so all of this and so much more, but if anything, he definitely deserves all of the two million people who have decided to take five minutes out of their day to watch his videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took Some Time To Get Here (But It's Better Late Than Never)

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i put together in honor of Phil hitting two million subscribers ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ)ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ bc im so happy for him i am the most cry rn omg okay yeah here are a bunch of feelings splattered in the form of sentences for your amusement!! enojy :D

It could be considered a bit obsessive the way Dan has Phil’s YouTube channel open in a second window at all times as he tries to resist the urge to refresh the page once an hour just to see the update in Phil’s subscriber count. All month it’s been creeping uphill slowly, and Dan honestly wants to tear his hair out because it shouldn’t take this long for Phil to reach two million subscribers. Phil should’ve had two million subscribers so long ago, and it’s not fair that he’s been on YouTube for so long - eight years to be exact - and honestly, Phil should have eight million subscribers. 

Dan may be a bit biased, but Phil’s videos are incredible; quirky in all the right ways, original, and they don’t require crazy effects or a cast of a dozen people working for him. All Phil needs is himself and his camera, and he creates the most brilliant, well throughout videos. Not to mention he uploads almost frequently; Phil rarely lets two weeks go by without him uploading a new video. He’s so dedicated to his job and he’s so passionate about his YouTube channel, it’s one of the many qualities Dan really admires about Phil. Not to mention unlike some YouTubers, Phil actually has a college degree in the art of video making, so his editing is always top notch. 

And if the aforementioned weren’t enough reasons for someone to subscribe to Phil, just _look_ at him; now, yes, Dan is against subscribing to someone just because you find them attractive because that’s a bit vain, but fuck if Phil Lester isn’t the most attractive human being to walk the earth with his beautiful eyes and even more beautiful smile, his melodious laugh and the way he lets out a little shout when he’s been surprised. Phil is beautiful, inside and out, and on top of his great looks, he has a great personality. He’s one of the kindest and most caring people Dan’s ever had the pleasure of meeting, and his personality just shines through his videos like a beacon of light that graces the internet. Phil is perfect and everyone should appreciate how perfect he is, and _everyone_ should subscribe to him. 

Dan sighs to himself when he goes to refresh Phil’s YouTube page to see that he has still not yet reached two million subscribers. Damn it, what’s wrong with people? Why aren’t they subscribing to Phil right this instant - or maybe they have and Dan just doesn’t know it. Currently, Phil’s subscriber count is frozen at 1,998,38 and it’s been stuck at that number for over an hour because YouTube is a bit shit sometimes and he has to resist the urge to DM the official YouTube twitter account and tell them, _yeah hi, so my boyfriend is about to reach two million subscribers but he’s been stuck at 1.9 million for almost two hours now can you PLEASE fix your shitty website so I can get an updated total?_. Because that would be obsessive, and Dan is not obsessive. 

Well. Okay, maybe he is a bit obsessive, it’s just a personality trait he has. But most of his obsessions come and go in waves. Like his K-Pop clothing phase for example, because now anything he owns with multiple spikes and zippers has been shoved to the back of his wardrobe never to be seen again. But his obsession with Phil is different because unlike K-Pop clothing style, he’s never going to shove Phil to the back of his wardrobe. He found himself obsessed with Phil from the start, from the first video he ever saw, and he hates calling it an obsession because that makes him sound creepy as hell, and there’s nothing creepy about being in love. 

There’s no doubt in Dan’s mind that he’s in love with Phil, and he knew he was in love the first time he laid eyes on Phil - through his laptop screen years ago when he stumbled upon his first AmazingPhil video. 

He never believed in all of that pretentious love at first sight bullshit until the day he found Phil’s YouTube channel, because after he watched his first AmazingPhil video, he was completely smitten. He remembers the day like it was yesterday, the memory fresh in his mind of the day he found a long haired boy with a thick Northern accent on YouTube, the day he marathoned almost all of his videos before clicking the subscribe button. He knew from Day One that Phil Lester was something special, not just because of the videos he made but because of the person he was. 

Right from the start, Phil’s quirky mannerisms and broad shoulders had captured Dan’s heart, and even to this day, he finds himself falling for Phil as if it was the first time. 

And now it’s been five years since Dan watched his first AmazingPhil video, and so much has happened in those long five years, and Phil’s come such a long way from that black and white two minute long video with minimal editing and Dan couldn’t be more proud of him. And when he thinks about how much Phil has done in the past five years, how much he’s grown and matured but still remained the same silly and down to earth person he’s always been, and everything he’s accomplished, Dan’s heart just swells with pride and he can’t believe he’s lucky enough to call himself Phil’s boyfriend. 

The past five years with Phil have been a roller coaster for the two of them to say the least; there have been many ups and many downs, and Phil has always been by Dan’s side through it all, and Dan’s always loved and cared for Phil as much as he did when they first met. And no matter what Phil is going to hold a special place in Dan’s heart, and he’s never going to let him go. 

Dan smiles fondly as he reflects on the past five years with Phil; to think, none of this would’ve happened - these past five years wouldn’t have happened - if Dan hadn’t clicked the subscribe button. 

Honestly, he thinks that’s the best decision he ever made. 

He shakes his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts to quickly check Phil’s subscriber count - as if he doesn’t have a video of his own that he needs to finish editing - and _oh my god_ Phil only has about eight hundred subscribers to go until he’s at two million. He nearly falls out of his chair when he sees it, and he embarrassingly has to take a moment to fan himself with his hands because he’s broke out in a sweat at how overwhelmed he is. It could happen _tonight_ and Dan might just pass out if it does. 

He can feel it in his gut; it’s going to happen tonight, Phil is going to hit two million tonight. Because he’d bet his three hundred dollar shoes that anyone else who subscribes to Phil would end up thinking the same thing that Dan had thought - that it was the best decision they could make. Maybe subscribing to Phil won’t get them the life Dan has, but subscribing to him will get them the same thing it got him five years ago: happiness. Because with a single video Phil has the power, not only to make you smile, but you make your entire day - because that’s just the kind of person he is. He’s an overall positive person who smiles widely in hopes of making someone else smile and he lives for making people happy, it’s one of his favorite things to do. Phil cares so much about every single person watching his videos and his main goal is to make someone smile in the three to five minutes he’s given himself to work with. And in those few minutes, Phil tries to emit so much positivity and general happiness, and you can’t help but to smile when watching one of his videos. And someone who can make your entire day with just one video deserves so many subscribers, much more than 1.9 million - hell, even more than two million, but Dan doesn’t want to get ahead of himself just yet. Right now, he just wants to focus on Phil reaching two million subscribers. 

Another hour passes (or maybe two - honestly, Dan’s lost track of time as he finds himself consumed by editing), and he’s just about to export his video, but before he can stop himself, Dan’s finger is on his mouse and he’s clicking his way into the window where Phil’s YouTube channel has been sitting for the past few weeks, and he refreshes the page, biting his already knackered lip in anticipation of the number he’s about to see. And when the page loads, he nearly punches a wall because _holy shit_.

There’s a little check mark next to the Subscribed! button on Phil’s page, and right next to that the number reads: 2,000,000.

Dan swears his heart just about stops completely, and he presses a hand to his chest in case he has to perform CPR on himself, but it starts beating again a second later and it’s positively racing. His hands shake as he takes a screenshot of the page, because Phil’s asleep right now (not that Dan can blame him, it is almost four in the morning) and he wants to make sure that he has this moment saved forever. 

He can’t believe it finally happened, it finally fucking happened. Two years ago today, Phil had just reached three hundred thousand subscribers, and Dan remembers how elated Phil was when that happened, how he wanted to bake a cake for every single one of his subscribers. And now he has two million, and honestly, Dan could probably cry right now because he’s just so happy. Phil deserves this so much - he deserves so all of this and so much more, but if anything, he definitely deserves all of the two million people who have decided to take five minutes out of their day to watch his videos. 

“Phil!” he shouts, and he unplugs his laptop as he gets up, bringing it to their bedroom. “Phil! Wake up!” Phil groans, not entirely awake yet, and Dan can’t help it; he turns on Phil’s ceiling light and he props his laptop on his dresser before leaping into bed and starts shaking him. “Philip! For fuck’s sake, Phil, wake up!”

Phil groans loudly, “What the hell, Dan?” he grumbles, squinting as he wakes up and he shoves Dan off of him so he can sit up. “What’s on fire?” he asks.

“Nothing! Look, look!” Dan eagerly points to his laptop. He’s almost shaking with anticipation

Phi fumbles for his glasses and he puts them on, then pausing to rub his eyes and mumbles, “This better be good.” When his vision finally clears, his eyes widen and his jaw drops. “Is that - did I -” he turns to Dan, speechless, and slowly his lips stretch into a wide smile. “Oh my god! I - I hit two million subscribers!” Phil’s voice is wobbly because he’s so excited and his hands fly up to cover his mouth in shock, and Dan can’t help himself, he throws himself forward and wraps his arms around Phil’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. “I can’t believe it!” Phil’s voice is muffled from behind his hands and he can’t take his eyes off of Dan’s laptop, staring at his YouTube page and taking in the fact that he’s _finally_ reached two million subscribers. He doesn’t even know what to say, unable to fathom the fact that after years of hard work, years of videos, years of editing, he’s got two million people watching him and laughing with him and smiling because of him. 

Dan presses his lips to the side of Phil’s face and gives him a tight squeeze. He doesn’t know what to say; “I’m so proud of you” and “I’m so happy for you” don’t feel like enough to express truly how he feels right now. He’s so overwhelmed with emotion, with gratification and joy for Phil, that he’s actually speechless. He just stares at the number before him, and he tries to grasp onto the fact that two million people are watching his boyfriend’s videos and god, Phil deserves this so much. 

“I can’t believe it,” Phil says, finally lowering his hands from covering his mouth and Dan reaches down, lacing their fingers together. “I - two million subscribers Dan, two million!” he tears his gaze away from Dan’s laptop to look at his boyfriend. “That’s two million people watching my videos!” he says, gleefully. “Can you believe it!”

“It’s about bloody time, am I right?” Dan asks with a smile. 

Phil laughs a little, shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t care how long it took,” he says, humble as ever. “I’m just happy it happened! Two million subscribers!” he sighs again, the smile on his face so wide it must start to hurt his cheeks by now. 

“Two fucking million.” Dan whispers in awe, because he can’t believe it either; two million subscribers - two million people - are watching Phil’s videos, two million people are having their day made because of Phil, two million people are smiling and laughing because of Phil. 

Phil refuses to let Dan close his laptop as the two of them lie in bed ready to fall asleep, wanting to fall asleep with the sight of him finally hitting two million subscribers burned into his retinas (through they did refresh the page one more time before deciding to go to bed, and now Phil has over two million subscribers, and the two of them are so happy and Dan has to will himself not to cry because now is not the time for tears, even if they are tears of joy). Dan lies behind him with his arms wrapped around Phil’s waist, and he kisses the back of his neck. His mind wanders to five years ago when he watched his first AmazingPhil for the first time, and now he’s drifting off to sleep with AmazingPhil in his arms, and it’s all because he clicked the ‘subscribe’ button. 

But if there’s anything he’s more thankful for than the day he clicked the ‘subscribe’ button, it’s the fact that two million other people did the same thing as him.


End file.
